


spic and span

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid Costumes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Galo loses a bet.Clearly he is not used to wearing a skirt, and so he keeps leaning over too far or bending in awkward ways that show off a little more than he’s probably intending.Lio is far more into it than he would like...and that’s concerning.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 117





	spic and span

It’s nearly 11pm in Promepolis, and Lio likes to take this time to unwind from a day of soot and firefighting to curl up and read a good book. He looks up from his cross-legged position on the aim chair when the members of the FDPP suddenly swarm across the room and huddle around the lockers.

He hops up to investigate the commotion, squeezing between Remi and Varys to get a better view, and what awaits him is beyond what he expected.

“The name is Galo Thymos.” Galo mutters with his arms crossed and teeth clenched, voice devoid of all his usual fire and grandiosity, and in its place is agitation. “Pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

The room erupts into laughter, but Lio is more concerned by the way his pants instantly feel suffocating at the image of heels, frilly trimmings and goddamn stockings.

“Aha, you actually wore it!”

“The idiot really followed through with it, huh?”

“Aww, you’re so cute!”

“Lookin’ good there, Thymos!”

Remi whistles under his breath, Aina hoots and there’s the inevitable click and flash from her phone’s camera. Lucia joins Aina and takes a few pictures of her own to add to her gallery. Varys shakes his head while doubling over, clutching his stomach. Even the Captain chuckles quietly and his sunglasses somehow shine with humor.

“C’mon, shut up you guys.” Galo restlessly taps his foot, heel clicking on the hard floor.

“How can anyone wear shoes like this!” he exclaims. “And this stupid skirt—,” Galo pulls down on the restrictive clothing, “—everything’s too tight!”

Remi inputs, “yeah, they don’t typically make maid costumes in men’s sizes. Should have thought about that before agreeing to the terms, loser.”

“But you fill it out quite nicely!” Aina wipes a stray tear from her eye.

“Don’t be shy. Give us a little twirl,” Lucia teases and then gasps, “wait, I gotta run to the supply closet!”

She sprints from the room and Galo groans, hanging his head back, “no, Lucia. Don’t.”

Too late. She bounces back into the room, equipped with a spray bottle and a rag. “Now for the pièce of résistance,” she shoves them into Galo’s hand.

She wiggles her eyebrow expectantly, “It’s within the confines of the bet.”

Galo grumbles, “fine.” He doesn’t seem to register Lio’s staring—too embarrassed to look anyone directly in the face—but when he does manage to catch him in his peripheral, Lio’s eyes refuse to look away.

Lio scorns the powers above him for not blessing the FDPP with proper feather dusters.

* * *

The cleaning commences in the common area. Galo continues to flash his panties at Lio sitting in the corner of the room, who is suffering immensely, angry at his own dick for being a traitorous piece of shit.

Clearly, Galo is not used to wearing a skirt and so he keeps leaning over too far or bending in awkward ways that show off a little more than he’s probably intending.

He reaches under the couch to grab some lost slippers and an empty potato chip bag, stretching his pretty waist and showing off the enticing, naked dip of his back.

Lio tilts his head a few inches sideways to catch a peek of round muscle poking out around his pantie lines.

God, Galo has a great ass.

He trips a bit over his own feet standing back up. Lio daydreams about stuffing his face underneath Galo’s skirt.

He sighs, or least he intended to, but it comes out as a quiet, incriminating groan. The sound captures Galo’s attention so he quickly purses his lips and neutralizes his expression.

Galo frowns and points an accusing finger in his direction, “I can hear you making fun of me over there, Lio!”

Lio waves a dismissive hand, clears his throat, and Galo huffs, “Alright, alright, am I done now?” He pats off some dust bunnies caught on his stockings and places his hands on his hips.

“Curtsy, please,” Remi suggests. Lucia mischievously nods in agreement, her finger ready and hovering above the record button on her phone.

The rest of the team chortles, and Lio would like to laugh but his eyes won’t stop lingering on the slip of tan skin between the bottom of Galo’s skirt and above his white stockings.

Galo returns the cleaning supplies and heads out to retire to his apartment for the night—not before posturing the most pitiful (adorable) curtsy Lio has ever come to witness—and to shuffle out of his frilly costume.

“I’m going to bed also,” Lio nonchalantly announces over his shoulder to the others, but no one seems too interested; the Captain has already left the room, Remi and Varys bicker over the partaking in another blackmailing bet. Aina and Lucia giggle to each other with pantie shots on their phones. Lio wonders what it would take to convince the girls to share a link to their photos. He’s been looking to update his screen saver.

Quickly, Lio follows in Galo’s shadow and manages to catch him alone by the elevator doors of the apartment complex.

* * *

“You don’t have to say anything, I already know,” Galo spits out before Lio has a chance to open his mouth.

Lio looks up at him from under his lashes, “You do?”

He pffts while jamming his finger on the elevator button, “Duh, yeah. You’re going to say I look like an idiot and some other shit.”

Lio pauses to eye him up and down, and sighs.

“I knew you would do that too,” Galo pouts, and Lio has to hold himself back from biting and sucking that lip between his own. “You’re so predictable! You know what? I don’t want to hear it, you jerk.”

His fantasies grow as he pictures how Galo would be for him. He’d take his time, edging Galo to the cusp of orgasm, enjoying the way his ass would clench greedily around his cock. He’d whisper praises as Galo would gasp, watching that pretty, blush burn even fiercer down his body. He’d hook Galo’s legs over his shoulders, panties dangling off his ankle as he’d pound into him.

It can’t be helped.

He sighs again, frustrated, through his nose this time, “ No, Galo. I want to have sex with you.”

There’s a moment of heavy silence as Galo stares straight ahead, mouth agape. The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

“...Uh, what did you—what did I just hear you say? Wait, you do?!” Galo babbles.

“You heard what I said.” Lio also looks forward, annoyed. He’s not going to repeat himself.

“Why?!” His arms stick up in the air, and Lio merely shrugs.

With that, Galo falls quiet until a light bulb must have turned on in his brain because his gaping mouth curls up to a cheeky grin, “Oh, I get it now.”

“Galo..."

Without preamble, Galo poses seductively, or at least what he thinks makes him look seductive, “You’ve been wanting a piece of this action all night, haven’t you? Was it the shoes? It had to be the shoes!”

It was totally the stilettos that did him in. His backside and long legs are only supplemented by those high heels. It’s so unfair. Stupid, sexy Galo.

“Don’t make it weird.” Lio shoots back, “I’m horny.” So incredibly horny. “And you’re always horny.”

“Uh huh, after getting a good look at this smoking hot firefighter body, yeah?”

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Lio squeezes the pinch of his nose in his fingers. He’s frustrated, and still so turned on by this idiot.

Lio doesn't say another word and strides past him—still trying to disguise the boner throbbing between his legs—to enter the elevator. Galo trails close behind, punching the button to his floor.

“You know, this costume doesn’t have to be just for show. I’m game if you are.” Galo advances and leans down to his level, “I take pride in cleaning up any mess, no matter how dirty. That’s the Galo Guarantee!” He winks.

Lio’s lips twitch up without him meaning to. Galo is too adorable for his own good. “Is that another bet?”

Oh, Lio fully intends to leave no mess behind. Not when he’ll swallow down every drop.

* * *

Once they reach Galo’s floor, Lio gets to work.

The front door closes, he pounces, hands twisting into blue locks and lips mashing. They saunter through the dark apartment, Galo coming up for air to fumble and reach for light switches, and Lio nibbles and licks up his neck to grab his attention again.

Eventually they brush against the couch, and with an easy push, Galo is sprawled on top of it. Lio straddles him and proceeds to unzip his FDPP jacket slowly, intentionally, eyes locked until he lets it flutter to the floor.

Lio smirks at him, knowing, but otherwise doesn’t say a word. Instead, he continues to touch Galo, running his gloved hands along his arms, to his reddening neck, and his shoulders like he’s memorizing the layout of his body.

Then, Galo reaches down to try and shimmy out of his skirt. Unacceptable. Lio slaps his hands away.

“Wha—? Lio?” he stammers.

“Keep it on,” and Lio’s fingers glide down his face. “You look sexy in that costume.”

Galo gets that playful grin again so Lio rolls his eyes but returns the smile nonetheless.

He presses their lips together again before Galo gets a big head. The kiss is chaste, very tender. Lio doesn’t try to push his tongue in, but opts to rut and grind their hips together and swallow down Galo’s groan.

When he breaks away, he pecks down Galo’s throat until his breath puffs at his collarbone, his focus is intent and his words are sharp and clear.

“Did I ever tell you I’m the best dick sucker in the world?” Lio growls.

Galo flails in bewilderment and Lio can feel the distinct twitch of his erection against his own. “H-how can you possibly know that!?”

“I become the best at everything I do. Naturally. I’d be happy to show you.” Galo shivers, but doesn’t otherwise object.

Lio finally takes his long-awaited position between Galo’s legs, underneath his skirt, and slides his panties down with his teeth.

* * *

Galo averts his gaze from the sight of Lio below, blushing a deep red.

Lio visibly swallows. He takes a better look at Galo’s impressive cock, his cheeks flushing with warmth at the thickness of it. He takes his time teasing him, lightly sweeping and kissing the bitten bruise he left on the inside of Galo’s thigh until he whimpers for more.

Galo takes himself in his hand, guiding it to Lio’s mouth. When the tip of it presses against his lips, he lets his jaw fall slack and his tongue go flat, wet and waiting.

Galo’s stomach knots, heady anticipation winding him up.

His pretty eyes gleam in the light, his fevered face attempting to stay resolved but reflecting an air of desperation just beneath the surface.

Galo is careful with how he pushes himself in, taking it one slow inch at a time. He stops part way in, the head of his cock nearly breaching the back of his throat.

Still, Lio loves how overwhelming it is to feel him throb inside his mouth, the heat and weight of his cock making his own dick pulse in sympathy. He reaches a free hand up and grips Galo from the base, slowly pulling him out while laving his tongue along the underside of his erection and kissing it gently.

“S-shit, fuck,” Galo shuts his eyes, and grips the fabric of the couch beneath him.

Suckling on the head's skin as he pulls back, he smacks off in a wet squelch and he looks up at him from between his thighs.

“Galo,” Lio breathes softly, “look at me.”

He does, and the wrecked expression on his face is ridiculously appealing, especially with his mouth parted like that, sucking in quick gulps of air. “Good boy.”

Lio devours him entirely with a gulp, and lets the back of his throat gargle him until he hears the choked cry he had longed to hear.

He doubles down, sucking in earnest around Galo’s cock, using his tongue to tease the head as his fist works and strokes around the shaft. He grips the base and lets the underside of the head lightly plap against the flat of his wet tongue. It pulses under his deft touch, needily leaking more and more of Galo’s taste into his mouth.

His eyes are barely open, thin slivers of lavender between thick lashes. A hand presses at the back of his head, not rough, and fists his soft, fluffy hair for leverage to buck into his throat.

“Oh, Lio. Lio—” his reverent murmurs elevates when Lio greedily churns his member to coax more out of him.

Addicted to the sounds of Galo huffing and swearing above him, over and over he repeats the motion, until he’s working his mouth steadily back and forth over Galo’s cock, getting it slick.

His eyes start to water at the strain as Galo rocks his hips, stretching out his mouth even further. The grinding motions make him choke, spit welling up in his mouth and dribbling out.

He suppresses his gag reflex as long as he can, throat convulsing, but when he gags again he decides to give his jaw a break. Galo’s throbbing erection glistens in his slobber as he drags him out of his mouth, all the way from the meaty base.

“Haahh—” Lio gives an open-mouthed exhale, once the head pops out from his lips and he tongues the dripping precome from the slit.

The sight he is greeted with is utterly sublime. Over his skirt, Galo is completely undone; his head is dropped back, body trembling, hips twitching, pulling in frayed, desperate breaths one after the other. Yielding, vulnerable. He’s so perfect.

Lio decides to tell him that, “You look perfect like this.”

“Guh,” is all Galo has the energy to muster. His arousal bobs sweetly in his face, so eager.

It made Lio want to wring it out all night until completely milked dry.

“Your dick is my new favorite. Best I’ve ever had.”

His eyelashes relax onto his cheeks, and he puckers his lips on the pink tip. Lio liquors up the runny streams of drool and laps at the slit, causing Galo’s thigh-muscles to lock up and jitter.

Lio moans lazily, juicy lips nibbling, and the vibration makes Galo’s appreciatively splutter. He’s so lovely, laid out like this. Galo’s cock continues to twitch exquisitely, and Galo whines from the sensitivity when Lio pays fervent attention to the soft, wet head. There’s so much; Lio wants to make him beg, make him cry, and make him all his.

Galo’s knees shake and he doesn’t give him enough warning as he quite literally erupts with a wail, come spurting across up and across Lio’s face and his eye.

Dazed and dopey, Galo shakily exhales with his lip caught between his teeth. His muscles lax and his legs wobble as he slumps in his seat from the intensity of his orgasm, “Wow, that was amazing.”

Lio falters with an unhappy noise.

“Mmmf, _Galo_.” No, now he’s annoyed. So messy. He doesn’t like it when there’s come on his face. Moreso, he’s disappointed to not get a taste of Galo everywhere in his mouth.

The best dick sucker in the world should always swallow, of course.

“Hmmm?” is the contented reply.

“Really,” he blearily looks up, sticky lines of ejaculate still painted on his left eye and mouth. “Did you seriously have to finish in my _hair_?” he says, a little meanly.

* * *

Galo is true to his word and cleans away the dirty mess he made with a damp hand towel, all the while blubbering his sorry’s and praises.

He holds Lio’s face between his hands, and peppers quick, apologetic kisses all over him. He litters them above Lio’s eyelids, puffed cheeks, and that cute corner of his pouty mouth. Lio makes quiet noises of protest, his eyes screwed shut, nose scrunched.

They cuddle for a few, short moments after, Lio snuggled up in Galo’s lap and arms wrapped around his middle.

Still, Lio cannot ignore his neglected arousal, so he gets a nasty glint in his eye before placing his hands on either side of Galo’s head, effectively trapping him.

No, they’re not done yet. Not when Galo is looking up at him like that, all dolled up and pretty. Not when he hasn’t gotten into that ass yet and properly taken him apart like a present waiting to be ripped open.

The night is still young.

He leans in close, hungry, licks the shell of his ear, “We’re going to fuck, Galo. And I want to suck you off again.

A shudder wracks beneath, but Galo easily agrees, “OK.”

“Next time, you’re coming down my throat.” He threatens.

Galo’s cock jumps up at the opportunity, and he chuckles embarrassingly. Lio grins down victoriously, already beginning to fist around his growing erection, tugging in quick and practiced motions.

If anything, Lio always makes good on his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Galo's costume is inspired by 999lios maidgalo AU on Twitter. Check them out!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
